Baby One More Time
Baby One More Time by Britney Spears is featured in Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. It is sung by Rachel. The music video is re-created by Rachel in a dream sequence that includes similar versions of the original dance moves, sets and costumes. While Britney was singing this song to an unknown man in her music video, Rachel sang this song to Finn. After Rachel wakes up from her hallucination, she decides to dress like she did in the dream by coming to school in more revealing clothes than what she normally wears. She gains a lot of compliments from the Football Team members, which annoys Finn. Even Santana thought her outfit look quite good on her. Lyrics Rachel: Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right, yeah Oh, baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Yeah, boy you got me blinded Oh, pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do That's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey, yeah Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know Oh, pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go I must confess that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Trivia *Darren Criss performed this song in his audition for Blaine. *''Britney Spears herself appears in this performance as the teacher at the beginning of the dream. *This is the first time Rachel has had two solos in one episode. The other song she sings is ''The Only Exception. *This is Rachel's first Britney Spears solo. Her second being Oops!... I Did It Again, in Glee's second Britney tribute, Britney 2.0. Coincidentally, the songs are very similar. Gallery 51296410001_621858416001_ari-origin07-arc-190-1285888718988.jpg f5b08ea2e83eb760e1b43f6883cd5d0b600f515b-Glee-Baby-One-More-Time-Rachel-01-2010-09-28.jpg image_gallery_3046_glee-baby-one-more-time.jpg Baby One More Time555.jpg glee-britney-spears-lea-michele-baby-one-more-time-320.jpg scene13.jpg lea-michele-britney-spears-yellow-top.jpg BRIT5.jpg images-jjpdgb.jpg Tumblr mkytf7POUu1qiou8so4 250.gif hitmebabyonemoremoretime.gif RachelNr16.gif Baby one more time.png baby one more time :) .png tumblr_mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgefpxrAta1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two